Lurking Behind the Facade
by hochmodel
Summary: Robin and Slade have a battle over Robin's mind. Keep in mind that this is within Robin's room, ans Slade is not physically there.singing is involved.Songs are from Jekyll and Hyde.


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Teen Titans or Jekyll and Hyde story or music. Or David Hasselhoff's version of singing the song. By the way, the version that I'm putting down is different than in the recording, but that is what is in script that our school gave us. SORRY! I also apologize, for I changed some of the lyrics to match the story better. BUT MOST OF THEM STAYED THE SAME. Oh, and How I know Batgirl's name, as well as Robin being anorphan, I must give credit to the other fanfictions out there. **

Robin was in his room, caressing over his mementos. He picked out boxes from his closet, one-by-one. Some of the boxes were from his old days, fighting crime with Batman. He hid in there pictures, newspaper clippings, a few bat-a-rangs, and a copy of the adoption documents. Some other boxes contained memories of Batman and Batgirl fighting along his side. Pictures and tapes were predominant, as was Barbara's phone number, if they ever wanted to catch up. The last box contained items from his parents.

His father, besides being an acrobat, was a skilled composer. Robin, or Richard, once found some sheet music on his piano. The lyrics were somewhat depressing. Robin wondered whether that was significant to his father's death, which occurred only days later. One box contained a piece of Slade's mask and glove.

Slade, Batman. The two would be fighting for his mind forever. He was the hero most of the time. He was the savior of the city, the (sometimes) cool-headed leader of the Teen Titans, the over-confident teenager who would defeat anyone standing in his way. The only demon he hasn't beaten would be Slade.

He hated Slade. He hated Slade with a passion. And sometimes he would wonder why. But the answer came to him about three months ago, when Slade said something particularly disturbing to him.

"_You want to know why I want you as my apprentice, do you? The answer is quite simple, really. You are a lot like me. And, with proper training, you will one day become me." _

That's why he hated Slade so much. He and Slade were very much alike. He knew that Slade's love for evil was growing inside of him, and there was nothing Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or even Batman could do to stop it. When he was fighting Slade, an uncontrollable thrill inside of him woke, something that will take years to quench. Maybe he was truly like Slade. He felt like he had an alter-ego. He felt like a hypocrite. He felt like Jekyll and Hyde.

He softly sang his father's piece to himself. "Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you. Once there was mourning, now, endless night. I will find the answer. I'll never desert you. I promise you this, till the day that I-"He was cut off abruptly by a Slade figure that always seemed to enjoy lurking in his mind.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you go?" Slade mocked in song. "Did you think I would ever set you free?! If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so, you will never _get away from meeee."_ His voice was diabolical and menacing.

Robin often sang to himself when he was depressed, anxious, or needing to distract himself. He sang more confidently, but just as quietly. "All that you are is a face in the mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear."

But Slade sang back, his voice as cold as ice. "I'm what you face when you face in the mirror, long as you live I will soon be here!"

Robin sang back, a little more forceful, his tone stern. His eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched. "All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream. After tonight I shall end this demon's dream!"

Slade scoffed in his voice sing out to Robin's consciousness. "This is not a dream my friend, and it will never end. This one is the nightmare that goes on! Slade here to stay, no matter what you may pretend…AND HE'LL FLOURISH LONG AFTER YOU'RE GONE."

Robin's teeth began to grind and his face hardened. He was losing this battle. He had fought it many times before, and it was beginning to grow wearisome on him. His song was no more than an unconfident whisper. "Soon you will die and my silence will hide you, you cannot choose to lose control."

Slade sang back, taking over all of the dark corners of his mind. His voice was growing more threatening, but strangely, more soothing as well. "You can't control me, I live deep inside you, each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"

Robin sang with the same whispered tone, even more confidence lost. "I don't need you to survive like you need me, I'll become whole as you dance with death. And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!"

Slade belted out like no tomorrow, which, there may not have been. "For I'll live inside you, FOREVER!"

Robin stated a mere, weak, "No."

Slade kept on continuing his song, "With Hyde himself by my side!"

"NO." Robin said louder and more forceful.

"AND I KNOW THAT, NOW AND FOREVER, **THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE JEKYLL FROM HYYYYYDEEE!"**

Robin sang out, only now it wasn't so soft. "Can't you see it's, over now, it's time to die!"

But Slade just kept on fighting;" No not I, only you!"

Robin sang back, weakly and desperately, "If I die, you die too." Robin was beginning to feel hopeless. He was standing up, hand clutching his chest from his heart beating so fast, and his other hand clutching his chest. His knees were ready to give in from exhaustion of too much pressure put on them during his annual pacing, and he was slightly hunched over. "DARN YOU SLADE, SET ME FREE!"

"Can't you see, you are me…"

"No, no, deep inside…" Robin was just about to collapse. This ongoing battle between good and evil, hypocrite and liars, was exhausting.

"**I AM YOU-YOU ARE HYDE!"**

"**NO, NO. NO! NO!! NEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRRR!!!" ** Robin hollered at the top of his lungs. His knees finally gave in, and he lay on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Robin!" He heard a sweet angel's voice bust down his door with her super-strength. Starfire had heard him from the common room, and everyone was worried about his screaming. "ROBIN!" She kneeled down and held his head in her lap.

"Slade, Slade. He's here, he's inside of me. He's taking over…my mind…destroying my soul…I…I…"

"Robin?" Her voice was desperate.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Starfire." Starfire was not naïve. She saw the stress lines and abdominable pressure put upon her leader. Slade constant manipulative attacks that played with his mind and emotions made everything worse. Much worse.

Starfire began to play with his hair. She sang a little bit, too. Her voice was soft and completely different from Slade's, one that Robin would always find comfort in.

"Sympathy, tenderness, warm as the summer, offer you their embrace." She moved her hand to his cheek, and he relaxed ever-so-slightly. "Friendliness, gentleness, strangers to your life, there are here in my face." Robin closed his eyes, fatigue beginning to wear upon him. When you are as constantly stressed out as he was, sleep does not come easy. But Starfire's voice was so…easy, so…warm.

"Goodness and sweetness and kindness abound in this place. I am in love with the things I see in his face. It's a memory I know time will never erase." Robin was fast asleep. Starfire gently laid him in bed. She sang in his ear, "If at any time, you never know, you need a friend. Hmmmmm." She walked out of the room content, knowing that his Hyde will not bother him tonight.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
